Blackmail
by minte
Summary: DarkRiku. Riku is blackmailed by the infamous phantom thief.. Into being his girlfriend for a week! Oh dear.
1. The Deal

Blackmail

I don't own DN angel.

----------------

In the evening, after school, Riku noticed a small envelope lying on her desk. Printed on the front were the simple words:

_Riku, meet me in the park._

_Dark_

The girl curiously opened up the envelope, her jaw dropping as she saw what lay inside: It was an embarrassing picture of herself that she hoped would have been burned long ago.

Riku stomped out of the house, clutching the picture in her fist, _I'm going to give that pervert a piece of my mind_, she cursed under her breath. The short haired girl searched throughout the park for the thief. She eventually gave up and sat down against a building's wall, still fuming. She gave the search one more try:

"**DARK! **Get your ass down here!" she barked.

A dark figure landed before her, "Hmm?"

Riku immediately sprang up, "It took you long enough!"

"What did you want me for?" Dark asked, his eyebrows raised suggestively. Riku was disgusted and her face turned sour; she retorted, "How'd you get _this _picture?" holding up the crumpled photograph.

"I have others, too," he grinned.

"Give them to me!"

"No."

Riku's blood boiled as she stood glaring at him; irritated by his calm and collected appearance.

"Fine, I'll make a deal."

Riku's eyebrows rose, "What is it?"

"I'll give the pictures back to you… _If_…"

"If, what?"

Dark flashed a smile," If you be my girlfriend for a week. I'll give a picture back for everyday."

Riku's widening eyes bulged out of their sockets," No way! Keep the pictures; I don't care!" she flailed, heeling around, back towards her house.

"Okay then. **I'll just make sure the whole city sees them**," Dark smirked.

The stubborn girl froze. She whirled around giving him a death glare," FINE," she spat. "I'm going home n—"she was abruptly stopped when Riku felt herself rising into the air. It finally registered in her head that Dark was carrying her, while in flight.

"Augh! Get me down!" Riku thrashed.

"Relax. I'm just bringing you home," he laughed. Riku frowned and crossed her arms along her chest, "I could have gotten home perfectly fine by walking."

After arriving at the Harada household, Riku had to shoo Dark away before trudging inside.

_This was going to be a long week._

----------------

**DAY ONE**

Riku let out a groan when she woke up, remembering the past incidents. "Today's day one of the horrible week," she note Crankily, she dragged out of the bed and slipped into her school uniform.

After most of the morning routines, Riku found her twin sister brushing her hair," You brush your hair for practically an hour everyday," Riku scolded but then grimanced as she thought of whom Risa was prettying herself for. _No one can find out about Dark's deal_. The day actually went by smoothly, the whole time Riku didn't see the phantom thief even once. She was relieved to find another plain white envelope on her desk when she came back home. Inside was a photograph that Riku gladly tore up and discarded.

"I hope you didn't think it would be that easy," a voice suddenly snickered. The brown eyed girl reeled around, "Stop popping up everywhere!" Dark held his hands out as if to defend himself, "Okay, okay. Calm down, Riku."

"So, what are you here for?"

"You. You're going to help me steal a painting," he grinned.

"What! No! I'm not becoming a criminal like you!"

"Don't worry. You'll just be distracting some guards."

"Still! I'm not helping _you _steal some painting."

Dark gave her a 'remember the deal' look and Riku grumbled. "Fine, but you better not get me in trouble," she warned.

"Don't worry."

------------------

_A couple of hours later…._

"I'm going to catch him this time," Satoshi muttered to himself, already preparing for the scheduled thieving. He had already positioned many traps and guards around the building.

Meanwhile, Dark and Riku were hidden in an alley, which was only a few blocks away from the museum which held the soon-to-be-taken art. "Remember the plan?" Dark questioned for the umpteenth time. Riku nodded.

"Know how you're going to distract the guards also?"

"Hai," _Thanks to Risa._

" It's time," Dark announced right before soaring into the dark night sky.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Riku shook her head disapprovingly as she ran to the art museum. _"First, divert the guard at the side entrance, and then make your way in." _she recalled Dark instructing her. Careful not to attract attention to herself, she made her way over to the side entrance. Just as warned, there was a sentry standing guard. Using a similar tactic to Risa's, Riku, her twin, entered the building easily.

Things were going according to plan, until Riku met a familiar person who she had never expected to find here.


	2. An Apple a Day

Blackmail 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They keep me going : )

Happy Easter 333

-----------------

"S-satoshi? What are you doing here?" Riku sputtered.

"I'm the commander in charge of capturing the thief. Why are _you _here?"

"Well… I…er.." she stalled.

Her fellow student, Satoshi, stood waiting, expecting a reasonable answer. Panicking, Riku racked her mind for any excuses. She never hated how much she was a terrible liar until now. About to use some lame excuse involving giraffes, the Harada was thankful when Satoshi's attention darted elsewhere. "I've got to go," he said before running down the seemingly dark and endless hallway.

_I bet he left 'cause Dark got the painting, _Riku told herself. Not caring that her part of the thievery wasn't fulfilled, she fled.

"You're lucky I got the painting in time," Dark chuckled, swooping down beside Riku before dismissing Wiz. "I'm never doing that again! Now Satoshi's going to be on my back for the rest of my life!" the accomplice complained.

When they reached Riku's home, Dark bent down," Do I get a goodnight kiss?" he teased. "Yeah right," snorted Riku, pushing his nose away with the palm of her hand.

------------------

DAY TWO 

"Uh…Hi Satoshi…" Riku murmured nervously, thinking of an explanation of her presence the other night.

"Hello. Sorry about last night, I didn't have time to listen to your reason," he paused, waiting for Riku's excuse.

Admittedly, she had thought of an excuse that would be passable, but no way would she let those words out of her mouth. However, it came out anyway," I just wanted to see Dark because Risa was telling me about him…" she trailed off. _Great. Now I sound like some rabid fan girl._

"Oh. Well, it is dangerous to be walking around while sentries are searching for Dark."

"Yeah..Sorry."

Riku could still sense his doubtfulness, and excused herself hastily.

----------------

When the Harada arrived back from school, she expected a small, plain, white envelope sitting on her desk with a soon-to-be burned picture inside. There was no such thing in sight. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the intruder. Whipping around, she was face to face with none other than the phantom thief himself.

"Give me the picture! You're breaking the deal!" Riku insisted.

"Haha. Don't worry, don't worry," chortled Dark. He dug in his pocket and eventually pulled out a small photo of Riku sprawled out on a bed, drooling in an obscene manner, and very un-lady-like. "EEH! Give me that!" Riku demanded, attempting to snatch it out of her hands. Dark raised the picture higher, and out of her reach, "Hm..I think you look cute," he teased. Not realizing his comment, Riku jumped and snatched the photo out of his grasp.

Of course, his remark finally processed in her mind and her cheeks turned bright pink. The younger of the two flipped around, with her back to him; she refused for him to see her blush. It made her feel inferior.

Waiting for the blush to cool down, Riku excused herself, telling him she was going to get something to eat from the kitchen. She was satisfied with a small ripe apple and made her way back upstairs.

Dark had already made himself comfortable; he was lying on her bed with his hands cushioning the back of his neck. "Augh. Get off _my _bed!" Riku said, a vein popping out on her forehead. Dark purposely rose out of bed extremely slowly and unhurriedly, which made the girl scowl disapprovingly. He eyed the already-bitten apple, quite mischievously, as he rose. Noticing this, Riku joked sarcastically as she held up the apple," Want some?"

Dark bent down and took a small bite of the fruit. Riku urked once more.

_Mental note: never try and be sarcastic with Dark._

She rolled her eyes when Dark straightened back up, with a small grin on his face.

-----------------

Riku was back home before dinner. As part of their deal, Riku had to hang out with him everyday. Today they had just taken a simple walk through town. With Dark in disguise, of course.

"Hey, Riku. Where have you been?" asked Risa.

"I was helping out at school," Riku lied guiltily.

Suddenly, a reporter's voice filled the air (coming from the tv), _"Dark, the infamous phantom thief, has been captured while trying to steal a piece of artwork!"_

Both Harada twins froze. In unison, they turned towards each other; Risa's expression was petrified, while Riku's was astounded and shocked. Without any other words, they ran out of the door.


	3. Confusion

Blackmail 

Heh. Sorry for the short chappies. I'll try and make 'em longer.

Enjoy!

**AUTHOR NOTE**: It was pointed out to me that Riku would recognize Wiz, and then figure out the relationship between Daisuke and Dark, so I cut out that scene completely. So, now, Dark magically escaped xD (In other words, I'm too much of a lazy ass to think up a better explanation) Sorry for any confusion!

----------------

_Dark! How could you let yourself get caught! _Riku silently screamed. The older of the twins, Riku, had decided to go to the museum and Risa had dashed off who knows where. "Please Dark…" Riku pleaded as she raced towards the museum. There was a huge crowd mobbing the building. The shorthaired girl squirmed through the crowd, trying to get closer to the scene. To her horror, Dark was being escorted out of the building by numerous guards, and probably on to jail.

All of a sudden, someone from the within the crowd grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged her out of the group. She would've screamed on the top of her lungs, but the stranger covered her mouth with his hand. Finally, the two were in a secluded alley. Yanking away his hand, Riku hollered, "Let me go!"

"Shhh!"

Riku knew that voice. Her eyes widened, **"Dark?"**

The form nodded as he ridded himself of the disguise. Behind it was the handsome (a/n: hehe..) face of Dark.

"Dark! Wha? But you…tv…police.." Riku stuttered, at a loss of words. Dark only replied with a small grin. She buried herself against his chest, tugging on the black cloth, "Don't do that!" Dark brought an arm up and set it against Riku's back to console her.

Moments of silence passed until he teased," So you were worried about _me_?" The mood of the moment changed drastically, with Riku pulling away and smacking his arm before stomping off with a furious blush radiating of her cheeks, muttering 'don't flatter yourself'.

--------------

DAY THREE 

The next day the brilliant escape of Dark was all over the news.

Not to mention the only thing that was talked about in school: Takeshi was ranting about being so close to capturing the thief, all of Dark's fan girls were relieved, some even celebrating, and Satoshi seemed in an especially bad mood. Even his self-proclaimed lovers…er.. fan girls were steering clear of him.

Hearing the name 'Dark' for the umpteenth time, the last period of the day was dismissed, giving permission for Riku to let out a relieved sigh. She hastily packed up her belongings before leaving the school.

-----------------

_Only a four more pictures to go…._ Riku counted to herself as she picked up another photo which had been placed on her desk sometime earlier that day. _That means_ _four more days. _She frowned when she felt a tinge of disappointment.

_Why am I disappointed? It's not like I **like **him or anything…!_

_Yeah right. You know you love him; why else were you so upset when you thought he was captured? _Another voice egged on.

_What! I do not like that perv!_

_Sure…. _The other voice mocked sarcastically.

"This is stupid," said Riku. Surprisingly, a voice answered back," What's stupid?" questioned Dark.

"WAH!" Riku yelled, springing back. A blush immediately tinted her cheeks, _and I was just thinking about him… how ironic. _The flustered girl straightened up and regained her posture," You scared me half to death!"

"Heh. Sorry," Dark began, "Thieves are supposed to be stealthy," he shrugged.

"Hey, Riku! What was today's homework, again?" Risa called out from beyond the closed door to the room where Riku and Dark were occupying. Riku's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Frantically, she hauled Dark into her closet and, just in time, closed the door behind her, "Riku?"

"Oh.. H-hi Risa! Didn't see you there," Riku stammered, trying to lean against the closet door in an unsuspicious manner.

"Hi.Do you remember today's homework?"

"Uh.. N-no, sorry. Maybe you can call s-someone to find out."

" 'Kay thanks anyway," Risa sighed, starting to walk out of the bedroom, "Are you feeling alright, Riku?" she asked, turning around.

"I'm fine… er.. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind, see you later!" Risa waved, closing the door shut.

Before releasing Dark, Risa stood there a few more seconds until she heard her sister's footsteps disappear. "That was close," Dark laughed lightly, the girl nodded in agreement. "We should get going before someone else comes," suggested the phantom thief, Riku nodded again.

Riku went to tell her family she was going to a friend's house while Dark whipped up a disguise. Soon, the two left the Harada household: "So… Where are we going today?" asked Riku offhandedly. Dark shrugged, "Movies?"

------------------

At the movie theater, Riku refused to watch any sappy movies, which left them with not many choices to pick from. After eliminating other options, the girl gulped when a horror film was the last candidate. Apparently, she wasn't exactly what you'd call a thrill seeker. But, keeping her pride intact, she didn't object.

Every time a scary part took place, Riku shrieked inwardly, hoping it didn't show on the outside. Of course, Dark detected this. A small smile appeared on his lips prior to when he lifted the smaller form onto his lap.

Typically, Riku would have slapped him hollering 'pervert' but this time it felt unusually consoling. Dark's arms folded over her shoulders and rested his in between Riku's shoulder and neck, in a position where his breath tickled her ear every time he exhaled. The girl was extremely grateful that the room was dim, so her burning face was hidden.

--------------------

I might not be able to update soon, 'cause of school and stuff, but I'll try my best. Thank you guys for all the encouraging reviews!


End file.
